


After it All

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, after episode 3, canon homophobia, writing canon gay relationship is a dream come true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: After the Lankin is gone and they're back at home, Matteusz and Charlie have some time alone, but circumstances necessitate hot chocolate and cuddling.





	

The day Matteusz arrived was the same day the Lankin attacked, and so barely any thought was given to the fact that he would be staying beyond a hasty 'whatever' from Miss Quill. But come night time, when the crisis was over and everyone else seemed to be asleep, Charlie couldn't help but think that his boyfriend looked a little bit...unhappy.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, carefully watching the way Matteusz kept looking around the room. He didn't really blame him. Now they were together and alone and the situation was neither desperate nor romantic, he felt a little strange.

"Fine," Matteusz said simply, and Charlie resisted the urge to just believe him and shrug it off. Humans had a habit of lying about their feelings, oddly enough, and 'fine' usually seemed to mean that they were actually angry or upset. And Matteusz had no reason to be angry, surely.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You've been through a lot today. It's okay to be upset." Today's trials hadn't just been the last hour for Matteusz. Today had been an end to a continuing conflict, and it hadn't ended well for him.

Matteusz sighed, crossing the room and sitting down on the edge of Charlie's bed with his face in his hands. He didn't move his hands for a long time, and Charlie was on the verge of saying something else when he spoke. "I feel like a disappointment to my family. I know I shouldn't, but...they are family, even if they hate me..."

"I'm sure they don't hate you, they just..." No, he was wrong. He didn't know all that much about human customs on their children, but no good society abandoned their child for something like this.

"They hate me," Matteusz said dejectedly. Charlie just hovered nearby for a moment, and then made the decision to join him on the bed, both of them now awkwardly perched on the edge. Was now a good time to try and kiss his boyfriend, maybe? Or did humans just prefer to be left alone? Charlie's limited experience with TV wasn't very helpful- most shows didn't exactly deal with problems like this.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted. "I've never- I'm here for you. But I don't know how to help." He knew he should help. Because he cared for Matteusz and how he felt, but he didn't know how to help.

Matteusz let out a long sigh through his teeth, almost like a whistle, and then he lifted his face from his hands and buried it against Charlie's shoulder instead. For the brief moment that he'd been able to see it, Charlie had spotted that his boyfriend was crying. A little tentatively, he put an arm around Matteusz, and before he knew it, he was on his back with two arms tight around him and the faint sound of sobbing coming from somewhere near his shoulder.

He really did not know what to do now. He was no stranger to tears, but Matteusz always seemed so...he had it together. He was sensible and never dramatic, which usually meant that when he felt like everything was awful, Matteusz was okay. Charlie reached down to pull his duvet up over the two of them, in case that would help. Matteusz didn't exactly seem in the mood for talking, so Charlie didn't speak, either. He turned a little more to face his boyfriend and then hugged him tightly back, just holding him close and hoping that he would stop crying soon.

The reality of what had happened today was starting to hit him. He'd stabbed a seemingly innocent woman in the hand with barely a thought. He listened to her scream as he did it. The thing behind her had been far from innocent, but...he'd stabbed someone. Now wasn't really a good time to start dwelling on that. Blood made him feel faint at the best of times, but actually making someone- admittedly, that someone had been the tip of a giant alien tongue, but still- making someone bleed was almost enough to make him want to be sick right now. And with Matteusz in his arms, he couldn't afford illness.

Quite suddenly, it was him who was shaking all over. No crying, he'd done enough of that for a lifetime, but he was shaking. He didn't know why, it was Matteusz who was upset. Matteusz who had lost everything. "Are you alright?" Matteusz lifted his head from Charlie's shoulder, frowning despite the redness in his eyes and the wetness on his cheeks. "You are shaking...and pale."

"No, I'm fine," he said. Maybe Matteusz would believe him, it wasn't fair to ask him to be comforting now. He would be fine, he just wasn't at the moment.

"No, you are not. You're not cold..." Matteusz frowned. "Is it shock? Do...ah...Rhodians, go into shock like humans do?" Even in this state, Charlie had to smile a little at the way his boyfriend's accent sounded on an unfamiliar word like 'Rhodians'.

"Don't worry, Matteusz," he said, trying to keep the shaking out of his voice. He would be okay. When he felt like this, he normally just needed a warm drink and a bit of time to himself.

"I think maybe we are both not feeling good tonight," Matteusz said wryly. He tilted his head up and kissed Charlie on the end of his nose. "Do you keep hot chocolate in this house? Surely, even aliens drink hot chocolate."

Charlie managed to smile. "I think I have some in the cupboards. I never know how much to use, though." Matteusz laughed, and even that made him feel a little better.

"I will show you how much," he said firmly, climbing out of bed and taking Charlie's hand to lead him into the kitchen. Charlie glanced at the clock above the oven- 2am. Certainly the earliest in the day he'd ever had hot chocolate.

It seemed like an inconvenience, but he held onto Matteusz's hand for the whole time he showed him how to make hot chocolate. It looked like he didn't mind, even when they spilt the milk all over the counter. That caused quite a lot of swearing and then laughing, and Charlie was sure that Miss Quill would disapprove loudly if she was awake. Possibly she was, and was busily plotting both of their murders as she lay in bed.

By the time they were done, Charlie felt a lot better. He didn't even need the hot chocolate by then, but he was glad to drink it. This time, it wasn't full of loads of dry powder, which was nice. Matteusz had vanished off upstairs for a moment as Charlie took their drinks into the living room, only to come back down with Charlie's duvet, complaining about how this house had far too few blankets. They settled on the sofa, both wrapped in it, and though Charlie briefly worried that there may be traces of their earlier activities left on it, it was very comfortable to just sit there, drinking quietly.

"Do you want to talk about why you were shaking?" Matteusz looked over at him, so much love and concern and care in his eyes that Charlie had to look away for a moment. "You don't have to...I was just concerned for you."

"I'm fine now," he said, though the nervous feeling still lingered more than he would like it to. "I don't want you to worry over nothing with substance."

"If you insist." Matteusz reached over, pulled him closer. Charlie thought he was going for a kiss, but instead he licked a small stripe above Charlie's top lip. "You had chocolate there," he explained with a smile. "You were hoping for a kiss? I can't deny you anything..." With that, Charlie found himself being kissed again- it was a lot warmer than usual, and tasted faintly of the hot chocolate they'd both been drinking.

"I think I do love you," he said. "In the human way. I'm not sure what it's meant to feel like...but I love you."

Matteusz smiled brightly at that, in the way that made Charlie's heart skip, and then they were kissing again. "For me, it feels...warm," Matteusz said carefully, his face nestled against Charlie's shoulder. "Like...I am supposed to be with you. It makes me happy."

"I think I feel that way too," he said, trying to commit what Matteusz had said to memory. "Before I asked you to prom, every time I looked at you, everything inside me felt warm and jumpy, and it's the same now, but it's also different."

"You're too cute," Matteusz said warmly. "How did I end up lucky enough to have you?" He sounded sleepy to Charlie- his accent was getting a little thicker, his eyes a little softer. Apparently he couldn't be bothered to sit up and kiss Charlie properly, because he just kissed the side of his neck instead- that made Charlie let out a slight noise of surprise, because that tickled. In an oddly nice way.

"I am the lucky one," he said, debating internally whether to get them both to go back upstairs or just stay here on the very comfortable sofa where it was warm and they were both content. When he thought about it, it wasn't a very hard decision, so he adjusted himself slightly to put his head against Matteusz's chest.

"Hmm..." Matteusz sounded doubtful, but he didn't argue, instead reaching behind him to toss a cushion onto the end of the sofa and then leaning back to rest against it in such a way that it didn't disturb Charlie's very comfortable position too much. "You look tired," Matteusz said, running gentle fingers through Charlie's hair.

Charlie only nodded, and then he yawned, leaning into Matteusz's gentle touch. People thought that because he was tall and well built (Charlie knew that better than anyone else by how much he'd stared, he was sure), Matteusz was a bit of a thug, but it couldn't be further from the truth. He was gentle in every way.

"Get some sleep," Matteusz said fondly. Charlie nodded again, murmuring something along the lines of 'goodnight' that he wasn't even entirely sure was in English. He was very tired. The hand in his hair was slowing, and then it stopped altogether, and Charlie felt Matteusz's breathing even out. He smiled sleepily, soon drifting off with the expression still on his face. Somehow, even amidst all the chaos on this planet, he felt safer sleeping here than he ever had at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I!!!!! Love these gays!!!!!!!


End file.
